


For the Rest of my Days

by Leaslie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bilbo Is Awesome, M/M, ModerAU, security guard Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslie/pseuds/Leaslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins worked as a security guard until his sister get involver on a case and get murdered. After that he swore to himself that he would never put another life's in danger, including his and quit. Ten years latter an old friend apears and drag him into a crazy kind of adventure, where Bilbo will find a new home, new friends and hopefully a new love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: 10 years

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the small chapter. It will get better I promise

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, bell rings, and another school day is over. For the students maybe, but not for Bilbo, for him it only means the end of being inside the class and the beginning of the paperwork, that sucked only a bit less than the classes. Being a teacher was never easy, but being a physical education teacher on a rainy day was something near the impossible, since it meant that he was locked up in a room a 20m² room with 30 hyperactive adolescents while on a sunny day you could take them out to play some sports.  
In fact, if someone had told him, 10 years ago that he would end up giving classes, Bilbo would have ended up giving classes he would have laughed a lot. At that time he was on the top of he’s security guard career, he had made a name (and a good amount of money) for himself. But he paid a high price for that, he lost his sister in the middle of a case, and with that he ended up losing his job and destroying his career. And soon there was nothing left for him in Beg End, he couldn’t even see his nephew anymore, since his brother-in-law hated him. The only thing Bilbo had was a promise that he made for himself: that he would never go back to that kind of life, he wouldn’t even hold a gun ever again.  
After he gave up on his security career, he moved to Bree and became a physical education teacher on a local school. Since then, Bilbo have already lived 10 years of a normal and boring life. His previous job seemed to have happened thousands years ago.  
Yes; Bilbo Baggins was a proper gentleman. He did not have any weapons at home, he had a common work, didn’t have any late tags, and even got attached to the 5 o’clock tea. He had had enough of adventures for at last 2 lifetimes, or so it was what he though.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rain did not stop, and with that lasted Bilbo’s bad mood, result of being far too many teens for far too much time. It is  
It’s not that he didn’t like kids, he liked them enough, but when they start screaming, running around the classroom and throwing paper balls at each other Bilbo would rather stay away if he could. That’s why when principal Elrond called him to his office that afternoon Bilbo was happy to leave the classroom and go to his office; as much of a surprise it was for him to be called.  
“Mister Baggins you may sit – Mr. Elrond pointed him a chair on his neatly clean office – There is… Someone, whom wants to talk to you.”  
“Someone? – that was weird. Why would the principal call him to his office if there is someone outside wanting to talk to him? – Is there something wrong sir?  
“That my friend, I’ll let you tell me when your meeting is over.”  
And wile speaking he left the office.  
Damn Elrond! He has a great personality, but did he have to make such a mystery out of every single thing? Lost in wonders, Bilbo barely realized when another man, a tall grey dressed smiling man, entered the room.  
“Oh my dear Bilbo! To think that someday I would find Belladona’s son locked p in a school, actually giving classes! – the man spoke as if that was a very bad joke – I would not have believed if I haven’t seen it with my own eyes!  
Bilbo looked at the man. Where did he knew that person from? He could not remember, even thought it was on of his mother’s friend. But in the end he broke the silence.  
“May I help you?”  
“That, we’ll see – that person used a mysterious tone that Bilbo did not like – I am looking for someone to share an adventure.  
Oh adventure… Wait, adventure?!  
“Adventure?! – Bilbo snorted – I can not think of anyone at this school, besides a brunch of hyperactive kids, that would like to go on an adventure. Filthy, disgusting things, Make you late for dinner! I am so sorry but you wont find anyone here. For God’s sake I don’t even know who you are!  
“What do you mean you don’t know who I am? I am Gandalf! – he spoke as if it were a big deal – and Gandalf means… me.  
Oh great! Philosophical! That’s exactly what Bilbo didn’t need. He stared for a long time at the man’s eyes, until realization hit him.  
“Mr. Gray? – the fireworks man! Oh of course he knew him! That man used to visit the Sire! He was there when Bilbo’s mother died. – How is your firework business?   
“My what – the guy seemed disappointed – Of course that of everything, you would only remember the fireworks! Well we’ll have to change that. It’s decided then!  
“Decided? What?! No no no no no! Nothing is decides my friend. I don’t know what you want but you won’t be getting it here! Not with me! I’m not the adventurous type!  
“That may sound strange coming from a security guard. The best I’ve ever known actually!”  
Oh, so he knew. Now that is an issue he didn’t have to bring up. Bilbo answered dryly.  
“I’m retired”  
“You are 36! How could you possibly be retired?”  
“Security retires early”  
“Oh do not give me that! – Gandalf sat on a chair in front of Bilbo, then he took a photo out of his pocket and gave to the Baggins. Here take this.”  
It was a picture of a family, two kids, apparently on they’re teens, smiling; an elegant woman between then. A man that reminded Bilbo of a bold bear behind them, and, on the other side, a blue eyed man that should be posing for a magazine not for a family picture.   
“Have you ever heard of Erebor Bilbo?”  
“Of course I have. – he said without taking the eyes away of the photo. – it’s an European country, the only one that is actually ruled by a king. He got a weird name, Smaug, isn’t it?”  
“Yes you are correct. Erebor have been facing a crisis lately. It seems that Smaug is too found of the gold to actually feed his people. This picture that I gave you is from one of the most important families of the country: the Durins, they used to rule before Smaug usurp the throne.”  
“Usurp?”  
“Ay.”  
“And now people are dying hungry? Because of Smaug?”  
“Ay.”  
“And why don’t this people, the Durins, take the throne back?  
“I wish it was that simple my friend. – Gandalf sighed – You see theses kids? – he pointed at the photo. – They are the rightful princes under the mountain, Fili and Kili, lovely boys. And that’s where you come in.  
“I don’t get your point.”  
“My point is: they’re uncle is trying to reclaim Erebor, so it’srisky for all of the family to walk around unprotected. See this man here – He pointed at the bear looking guy – this is Dwaling the II, he is the head of the security system. He can barely manage taking care of all of them wile they are on the castle, but it gets harder when they live Durin’s property. That’s why they are contracting a personal guard for the boys.”  
Now Bilbo saw his point. Not that it really mattered, he was not going to leave his house to go to Erebor. And seriously, a castle?! What did Gandalf thought he was a knight? Bilbo would never fit well on a place like that.  
“No Gandalf. I can’t go. These people need someone quite better than me. It have been at last ten years since I took a job like this and I have no intention of doing that again. I don’t even carry a gun!”  
“I did not mention the payment yet…”  
“Oh payment! – Bilbo stopped him, raising a hand – You know I do not care for that! My answer is still no.”  
Bilbo thought that Gandalf would protest again, but the older man just got up and started to leave the room saying just a “fine!”. Gandalf. Impolite as always.  
Then he looked down to his hands and found the picture and the contract there. He rushed after his old friend but couldn’t even reach his shadow. He would have to give it back next time he meets Mr. Gray. Now he still had 30 minutes of classes to give.  
And it was still raining. And Elrond was at the classroom trying to separate two kids of a fight. And his life sucked. For the fist time on ten years, Bilbo wished he had a gun.  
“I quit”  
He said and for the first time in his life Bilbo saw the class completely silent, all the eyes on him.  
“What?”  
Somebody asked. So Bilbo repeated himself  
“I quit”  
And he started to gather his things.   
“You won’t be giving us classes anymore Mr. B?”  
“No, I won’t”  
“And what is that supposed to mean Mr. Baggins?”  
Elrond asked still holding the two boys.  
“ It means that I’ll become royalty nanny.”  
And with a smile on his face Bilbo left the room to apply his resignation. Now he only needed to find out Gandalf’s number. But for a guy like Bilbo Baggins that was a piece of cake.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally meets the rest of the company, as well as Thorin.

But in the end Bilbo din not have to call Gandalf. When he got hove there was a man waiting at his door, a man with a long, snow colored beard and hair. He looked weird standing at Bilbo’s wooden door, as if he didn’t fit the scenario. The Baggins knew that the guy was not intending to simply pay a visit. Bilbo thought about hiding and wait for that person to leave his house, but he realized how silly that was. He would not have a stranger stop him from entering his own house. And even if the man looked weird he did not seem frightening. Thinking that Bilbo Baggins showed up, and, before he could even say a word, the strange person spoke.  
“Balin, at your service.”  
And he bowed a little.  
“Good evening.”  
Bilbo answered unhappy, he had enough of meetings for the day, he just wanted to get inside and make a call. But it seemed that the stranger, Balin, din not understand what Bilbo’s greeting meant, he looked at the sky.  
“Yeah, it’s good indeed, but it seems that if will rain later – then he asked – Mr. Baggins  
“Yes?”  
Why does this person knows my name?  
“I see that Mr. Gray did not inform you anything.”  
Oh of course it got to be Gandalf! Why didn’t he realized that earlier?  
“I’m sorry Mister Balin, he did not.”  
“I was sent here to escort you to Erebor.”  
“What? But I didn’t even agr…”  
But before he finish his phone rang.  
“Yes?”  
“Bilbo!”  
“Gandalf! How do you have my number? Oh forget that, I’ll kill you! – he opened his door and gestured Balin to come in – What if I haven’t agreed to go on this insanity quest? And why on Earth do I need an escort?”  
“I take by your sentence that you accept the request then.”  
“Yes, but…”  
“Great! Please let everything up to Balin, I’ll see you in Erebor.”  
“Wait Gandalf!”  
But he had already turned off. Bilbo looked at Balin whom was sitting at his favorite armchair, looking back at him.  
“I’m sorry for the little show”  
“Oh do not mind me Mr. Baggins. You can pick up your things and we shall depart”  
“What? No no no no no! It will take a little long.”  
Balin nodded  
“You may take your time. I shall head to the kitchen.  
And so he did. Without even asking where it was. But Bilbo would worry about ereboreans and his pantry latter. Right now he needed to make some calls. So he dialed a number, one that he hadn’t dialed in 10 years.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello! I would like to speak with the bear”  
“And who are you?”  
“I’m the burglar”  
It was weird speaking again with his odd codename.  
“Bilbo? Is that you?”  
“Beorn! Old friend!”  
“Burglar! I thought I would never listen you again! What can I do for my old buddy?”  
“The usual.”  
“Bilbo, even thought I trust your skills batter that anyone else, don’t you think it is time to innovate a little? Wouldn’t you like to pay a visit?”  
“Ay. I think that will be necessary.”  
Soon Bilbo was leaving home with Balin. Off to by new weapons, among other things. May the spirit of Belladona Baggins protect him, he’ll need it.  
When they came back home, it had long passed midnight. He was exhausted, but satisfied. His computer had some familiar research programs, the ones he missed so much, and he had new guns. He even risked some shoots at Beorn’s training center and he was happy to see that he still got the hang of it. Balin just stood behind him, all the time, like a shadow, sometimes answering calls or texting someone, but as he promised he gave Bilbo the most space that he could. But the Baggins was quick and efficient, soon he had all the security gadgets he needed.  
“Should I buy the airplane tickets?”  
Bilbo was already searching the internet.  
“That won’t be necessary Mr. Baggins. The airplane is already waiting for us at the airport.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“Well, Master Oakenshield sent his personal jet to pick us up.”  
He did what?! What kind of person would send a jet? Of course he would have an airplane! The guy lived on a castle! But that was still unnecessary.  
“Well, I’ll do one last call then we can leave.”  
Balin nodded and made a call as well, probably telling whomever it was that they were heading to the airport. Bilbo got the phone and called Elrond.  
“Bilbo?! – He seemed worried – For God’s sake! I was starting to think that Gandalf had made you quit your job and kidnapped you! I’ve left at last 10 messages for you!  
“I know, and I’m sorry. I’m calling to tell that I’m OK, and I’ll spend some time away, so do not worry.”  
“Bilbo, are you sure that’s what you want? Because I know that Gandalf can be persuasive some times…”  
“It’s not like that my friend. I just took a job overseas and had to hurry a little. I’m going to be just fine.”  
“When are you leaving?”  
“Now”  
“Well then, I guess I won’t be able to say a proper goodbye but… Good luck.”  
“Thank you Elrond”  
When he finished the call, Balin was already waiting for him outside, on a limo. Really?! What a waste of money! But Bilbo entered the car without a single commentary and they were heading to the airport.  
“So, Mr. Baggins, - it was the first time that the ereborean tried to hold a conversation – For how long have you been in this business?”  
“Well… - Bilbo did not know what to say since the last 10 years did not count – To tell the truth, it has been quite some time since I last took a case like this. – he was wondering what kind of madness Gandalf had told these people about him – My last case was a little complicated… Let’s say I got to sacrifice a lot to end it. It had been a long recovery. And please just call me Bilbo.  
Balin gave him a concerned look, not knowing how to interpret his confession. In the end the man just said:  
“It is a very hard work Bilbo, and often sacrifices are needed. But there are some things that not everybody in the world can do. I used to work with the security, on the great times of Erebor, I was king’s Thror personal guard. Dwalin is my young brother.”  
“What exactly Gandalf told you about me?”  
“Oh! Mr. Gray guaranteed us that there was no one in this world better for the job than you. He told us that you know about four martial arts, and that you could use any kind of weapon. He said once you killed five men with one bullet! And he let us familiar with your computer skills. – Balin spoke like he was describing batman – He said you once build a entire hydroelectric! And that you have a small fortress on a remote country, and… - Balin looked at the small man by the rearview, he seemed pale – Bilbo, are you all right lad?”  
No. Bilbo was certainly not well. For God’s sake, what Gandalf had said to them?! He exaggerated too much on everything!  
“I’m fine Balin, really.”  
“There is something he said though, that I think it’s a little hard to believe.”  
“And what must that be?”  
“He said once you killed the head of one of the biggest Italian mafia and his all team. And then you became friend with the yakuza* leader. Is that true?”  
Of course that the only thing that nobody would believe was the one that was entirely true.  
“Yes Balin, that’s true.”  
“It’s quite impressive! I knew Mr. Gray would send us the best warrior ever! I’m sorry I doubted you Bilbo, it’s that Gandalf tends to exaggerate things sometimes.”  
“I’m quite aware of that! You have nothing to apologize for Balin”  
So Balin gave him one of those smiles a child gives after getting a candy and spent the rest of the journey murmuring things like “splendid man!” and “really amazing!”. Wile Bilbo was trying to think of the quicker ways to kill himself before reaching Erebor.  
Even if Balin had already told him that the plane was already waiting for them, it was still stunning to actually go to the airport without even stopping to tag the bags. They just went directly to the departing area. In front of the jet, there were tree men that, when saw him, bowed and presented themselves.  
“Bofur”  
“Bifur”  
“Ori”  
“At your service” they said at the same time. Bilbo wondered how many times they had done the same thing before, since even they intonation were the same. Bilbo bowed and presented himself ass well. After he did that Bofur was the one who talked  
“Bifur will be your pilot today Mr. Bilbo, he does not know a lot of English, so I guess he won’t be speaking much; but you’ll have a great trip with hi. I’ll be your co-pilot; and Ori will the discussing further with you the contract terms.”  
“Thank you”  
AS Bilbo said that everyone took they’re places to depart. Balin guided him inside a very elegant cabin of the jet where he sat and started to discuss bureaucratic things with Ori. Bilbo was surprised by the man’s efficiency. Since he looked so young and was just some inches taller than him, but soon the Baggins felt guilty for jugging the boy so sudden, then he realized that people would probably do the same with him, since he did not look like a security guard. In fact he saw that the ereboreand he met were a bit surprised by his appearance even if they did not comment about it. Bilbo was small and did not have many muscles, his curly hair was reaching his neck and he knew he looked fragile.  
The fly lasted around five hours and when they finally landed, Bilbo felt exhausted. He would have to take kuzdul and etiquette lessons, since he was going to live with royalty, but those were new terms for the contract. But besides that everything seemed fair enough.  
At the airport they took another limousine to go to the castle. Seriously, how many cars does this people have? When he asked that to Balin, the man laughed and said it was around 100 cars directed for work, but the castle had some more sport cars designed for the royalty personal use. That mad Bilbo sure that those people really had money to contract the best guard ever, like Balin previous said: a warrior. Bilbo was not such thing.  
As well as the plane and the cars, the castle was amazing. It was made of a dark polished rock, and it was build really inside the mountain. Nothing compared to the kings castle, said Ori, but they had a certain similarity since both were build by the Durins. Bilbo started to wonder if it would be dark inside, since it almost did not have any windows. But he was surprised to find out that the construction was airy and clear, since the place had very well distributed reflectors for the light (reflectors made of silver and gold).  
“Balin!”  
A voice echoed, coming from the inside; Bilbo saw a figure that was getting clearer, since they were getting closer. Soon he faced a redheaded man that had a long beard on the same orange tone. He was big and pudgy and smelled like food.  
“Bombur!”  
Balin and the man hugged, the other ereborean greeted him with the same happiness; Bilbo wondered if it had something to do with the guy’s smell or if everyone were simply too attached to him. Soon Bombur was looking at him.  
“And who might this be?”  
“This, my friend – Balin cleared – is Bilbo Baggins! Bilbo, may I present you the kitchen chef Bombur.”  
Bilbo did not know how to greet him, so he did what everybody seemed to have done with him. He bowed.  
“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”  
Bombur seemed a little embarrassed, probably scared of having, somehow, offended the Bilbo.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Baggins! – he started – You see, I meant no offence. It’s just that you’re not quite what I was expecting…”  
Bofur slammed the chef’s head  
“Don’t mind him Bilbo! Bombur can be a little odd some times but his food is delicious! That’s why we keep him!”  
And everybody laughed, Bombur said a small “hey” in protest, but was smiling too. Then he finished.  
“So, why don’t we let Bilbo decide that for himself? Let’s head to the kitchen!”  
Bilbo had never saw few splendid things as the royal kitchen of Erebor. It was large and it had a big fireplace, a big stove and a large pantry. Bilbo suddenly felt very small. But the room was not empty. When he came in, lead by Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin and Ori; there were around 4 men attacking the food. Bombur did not like that, he took a wooden spoon and started slamming the hands of those that were almost eating the pans. Ori smiled and said loudly:  
“Hey people! Meet Bilbo Baggins!”  
Bilbo felt his face flush as everyone stopped and looked at him. Then someone said:  
“Where?”  
What? Bilbo was short and he did feel like a little ant near all those tall and big people, but he was sure they could see him.  
“You see? – said Bombur – I did not recognize him at first too!”  
“You said this man beside you is the big, amazing guard Gandalf told us about?”  
If Bilbo’s face was not completely red until then, now it was. He was going to kill Gandalf, after he killed whomever said that.  
“Oh you cut that out! Don’t you see you are embarrassing him Oin?”  
And then everyone started to discus. Bilbo could hear nothing but screams and sometimes he could defer a “shortie” and “not frightening”. Until tree other man entered the kitchen. Men he could recognize from the picture Mr. Gray had given him. He noticed how tall they were, and strong, and the older one looked so… handsome. Thank god Bilbo’s face was already red before they entered, or he would have died of embarrassment from his own thoughts. But none of the men noticed him. Instead the handsome one screamed at everyone else in order to stop the discussion.  
“Enough! – Everyone froze at the same time, all turned to look at him- May I know what madness is going one here?”  
“Oh Thorin! – Bailin said taking Bilbo out of the crowd to stand right in front of the man – I was just presenting them the newest company member! Here, - he pushed Bilbo closer to this Thorin – this is Bilbo Baggins.”  
Thorin lifted a eyebrow at him first, but then he put one hand on Bilbo’s arm and smiled.  
“So, this is the security expert.”  
Bilbo felt his heart stop for a wile. What on Earth was happening to him? Thorin was just greeting. But then the man closed his face again and commented:  
“He looks more like a grocer then a guard.”  
O seriously? He had had enough of impolite behavior for a day.  
“That is not up to you to decide Master Durin”  
OK, so that might have slipped, and he should not be contesting royalty, but Bilbo was angry, it was acceptable. Wasn’t it? Everyone else was looking at him stunned, for a little wile even Thorin was.  
“I guess it is Master Baggins – he said, deadly close – since I was the one whom contracted you.”  
Curse his Tok blood.  
“If I recall right, you contracted me as a security guard, not as a model, that things as my appearance does not concern noone of you at all.”  
Life is just great. He just managed to angry the future king of Erebor, his contractor, is the first five seconds of talk. Thorin opened his mouth to say something, actually scream something, but Gandalf just entered the room. On that moment Bilbo forgot how much he wanted to kill Gandalf, and was actually happy to see his face again, since he could not have come on a best hour. Mr. Gray said:  
“So I think everyone had already met Bilbo”  
“You have sent us the wrong person Gandalf – one of the princes said for the first time – We were looking for a guard not a nanny.  
And everyone, but Bilbo and Thorin (who was still on a bad mood) laughed, the future king said in the end.  
“A very stubborn one indeed.”  
“Well my friend, - Gandalf started – if he had the guts to stand against your words, it means you have misjudged him, and that he actually is a very brave person.”  
That said the ereboreans just looked at each other and nodded, in agreement. Thorin just kept a cold look on his face, but ended up nodding too, looking strait at Gandalf, in fact he did not direct another look at Bilbo for the entire night. He must be truly angry Bilbo thought, but what is done is done.  
“Then I guess it’s time for us to present ourselves to Bilbo! – Bofur said happily – You already know me, Bifur, Bombur, Balin, Ori and Thorin. These are: Oin, the doctor – Bilbo looked at the man that did nothing – don’t mind him lad, he is as deph as a rock. Dwalin, the head of the security – Dwalin bowed, and so did Bilbo – Nori, our international relationship lawyer, he will be the one giving you kuzdul lessons, Oin, head of the accounting, Gloin, our driver, and the two pests you’ll be in charge off: Fili and Kili”  
All of then made a small signal or a bow when presented and Bilbo answered with the same gestures.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all”  
Happy, the company sat around the table, ready to eat. Bilbo did the same, and understood why all those man were attacking the food before, it was really delicious. The ereboreans ate like pre-historical people, not following any etiquette rules, “it is lass embarrassing then if they ate sophisticatedly and I did not do how to do so.” Bilbo though. But Thorin and Gandalf ate with elegance. Damn to-be-king” Why did he had to do everything so… majestically? When they ate Gandalf suggested that Bilbo should go to his room to rest for a wile, before he would discuss the contact terms personally with Thorin. Personally with Thorin, for God’s sake he would need a little rest before that. So somebody called a maid to accompany him to his room. In the moment he left the kitchen, the men started to talk about him again. He did not meant to listen but the maid asked him to wait a little wile she would gather Bilbo’s personal cases. He could listen commentaries just like “so small” and “naïve”, but wait did someone just called him cute? what did they mean by “sexy round ass”? Was that some kind of compliment? One voice, Thorin’s, just raised annoyed.  
“Oh would you all just stop? There is nothing amusing about that useless little grocer…”  
“Why would you say that uncle? Perhaps you do not want us to tease you new crush?”  
A bang noise was heard as well as a small weep, but everyone seemed to be laughing they’re guts off, of course everyone but Thorn, since Bilbo could not lisen his voice.  
“Ay my friends! – That was Balin – I had not seen anything stand against our great leader on decades! Did somebody filmed that? It was priceless!”  
“Oh yes my king! – Bofur said then - Tame him well before you claim him! Or you could tame him wile claiming him! Understand?”  
Thoring screamed a bad word in Kuzdul and everyone stopped laughing.  
Bilbo was just going to kill Bofur for his unnecessary commentary! He was pondering going back in the kitchen and shooting him, but the maid came back.  
“Are you feeling well Master Bilbo? Your face is red.”  
“Oh it’s nothing. I’m fine really.”  
And he went to the room.

*YAKUZA: famous japanese mafia group. Considered to be one of the most dangerous criminal organizations of this kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my fingers are tired. My keyboard is broken and I'm using the virtual keyboard. My life sucks. BUT, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. New Things

Bilbo would never get used to soft beds. Actually it has been already hard enough trying to get used to his new life, and he was one of those people that get a sore neck after sleeping without the usual pillow. It has been two days since he first got to Erebor, and he did not make much progress with a security project to present to Dwalin and his reason had a name and a last name: Thorin Oakenshield. After contesting his boss on the first day they met, Bilbo just couldn’t face him, and by the look on the future king’s eyes, any ideas Bilbo would come up with would be rejected. Somebody please congratulate Mr. Baggins for always saying unnecessary things! That sure came from his mother.   
But he had to do something about his job, and a Baggins don’t face a problem and do nothing about it, so he just went to Ori to ask for a map of the castle. So Ori was at the library, and maybe the room was amazing and maybe Bilbo spent more time on it then he should, but libraries were amazing by nature and he couldn’t help but feel stunned.   
Of course he would need a schedule of the future princes, so he got to Balin to ask for that, besides that, Dwalin had already gave him a map of all the cameras and the positions of the guards. The only thing missing now was his planning, so he went to his room to do the brain work. What he didn’t expect was Kili and Fili in his room; he was sure that he left the door locked.  
“May I ask how did you two got inside here?”  
“You see Mr. Boggins – Fili started, his brother completing his sentences – our room is the one besides yours, and they have a connecting door to use in case of necessity.”  
“Is this a case of necessity?”  
He had his arms crossed, assuming his teacher posture, it wouldn’t be good if those kids keep coming in and out of his room without his permission. But the boys answered together:  
“Yes, yes of course!”  
“Well, we wanted to know you better Mr. Boggins! We’ll spend plenty of time together and we wanted to know what kind of person you are!”  
Bilbo had to laugh about that.  
“Well that’s strait forward. Very well then, to begin with that my name is Baggins, not Boggins. And please don’t use the connection door without a reason, if you just want to come inside do it from the front door.”  
Maybe that was a little too harsh, but he had to put the kids on line. But of course they’re puppy faces made Bilbo regret a bit.  
“I picked up your day schedule from Balin, but let’s forget about the papers. Why don’t you tell me about what you do every day?”  
With that they started to talk happily, often making jokes or pointing what they disliked. Bilbo laughed with them, whom reminded him about his nephew, always cheerful. They seemed like good kids and Bilbo already felt himself getting attached to them.  
Late at night Bilbo almost had to lock they’re room to work, but eventually they went to sleep and he could finally work. By morning he already had a security strategy programed, one that no even the future king of Erebor could complain about. So, before having his breakfast he found Balin and told him his planning was ready. They went to the security room where all the cameras were and Bilbo presented his plan. The castle was big, and he would need access to many cameras, but with some programs he could map the construction trough his laptop and on the same time stay close to the boys.  
“I have to say Mr. Baggins, - Dwalin started talking- I didn’t believe very much on you when we first met. But I see I was wrong, this is pretty good! I guess we can pass this to Mr. Oakenshield just as it is.”  
“Are you sure? – Bilbo didn’t like the idea of having to face Thorin just now – I mean, if there is something you’d rather change you can just say it.”  
“No it’s good this way. His majesty is on a important meeting now, so we just have to wait one hour or two.”  
Bilbo felt anxious, but Balin was easy to talk to, besides his scary appearance, and soon they were talking about security issues and they’re personal opinion about weapons and softwares. Two hours passed, they went to the meeting cabin to show Thorin the progress.  
The room was very magnificent, like any other thing on the castle, it was adorned with gold and there was a classic tone about it. Thorin was already set on the meeting table, and didn’t even looked at then when they entered, Dwalin spoke to him, but were treated coldly too, soon they had the maps and papers on the table, and when they were just about to speak, Dwalin’s phone rang.  
“You can go on without me Mr. Baggins, I have to get this call.”  
If Bilbo only thought that the universe was conspiring against him, now he was pretty sure. His voice was stuck, but Thorin was giving him the impatient glare, then he started speaking.  
On the first sentence Bilbo spoke, the future king lifted and eyebrow and kept it lifted until he finished. Bilbo Baggins didn’t like to be stared at, but he had to put up with it now. It was clear that his boss hated him, and maybe he was a little at fault. Bilbo was not a bad person at heart, and felt the need to apologize.  
“Look, Master Oakenshield, I sincerely apologize for my terrible behavior on the first time we met. Doesn’t matter what happened I shouldn’t have been rude, and I understand that I was not exactly what you expected since Gandalf made quite a fuss about me. And for that I am sorry.”  
Now Thorin lifted the other eyebrow. He was sure stunned.  
“I did not think that you would be able to do the job, but it seems I was wrong. Dwalin said you made this alone? It’s good, and I’ll provide the cameras that you think that are missing. I, too, apologize for my bad behavior. But I might be a little overprotective about my nephews.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”   
“Excuse-me”  
“Being careful and caring about family is important. I think it’s very commendable what you are doing for then. I hope we can work together from now on, Master Oakenshield.”  
Thorin kept staring at the man in front of him, Mr. Baggins sure knew how to overstep his bounds, but that was his strong point. He was compromised and serious about his job, and as long as it stayed that way, Thorin could handle a bit straightforwardness.  
“Me too, Master Baggins, me too.”  
Said that the future king of Erebor just stamped the papers for the cameras and signed the security plan. As he exempted Bilbo, he received a warm smile. There was sometime he had seen a real smile, and even that he didn’t admit it, it felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please don't hate me for taking this long to post another chapter. I had my college tests and my keyboard is f****ng broken. But I'm begging for forgiveness. Also this chapter is short because I cut it on two. But I'm already tipping the other one. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planing os postin one chapter every week, so patience. The fiction is ready, but I still have to tipe it. Comments are welcome.


End file.
